


hold on when you get love

by nowrunalong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: A series of unrelated f/f one-shots.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an idea on a prompt list ('i can’t go alone to my ex’s wedding'), modified to 'i can't go alone to my ex's christmas party' because 'tis the season. + Roommates AU!
> 
> A Christmas gift for Lauren @ohjustgalpals on Tumblr <3

“I can’t go by myself,” Rose says, slouching back into the couch. She reaches for her glass of eggnog, but it’s too far now that she’s become one with the cushions. Should’ve grabbed that first.

Clara notices and passes Rose the drink. She’d declined one in favour of a glass of water; eggnog had never been one of her favourite flavours. “Why not? It’s just a Christmas party.”

“Ta,” Rose says, taking a sip and then crinkling her nose. “I always put too much rum.”

“Who’d you go with to the wedding? Adam?”

“Yeah. God, I can’t believe I bothered bringing him. He was useless. Kept steppin' on my toes, and nearly knocked me over at least… three times? I’d’ve been better off dancing alone.”

“So, that settles it,” Clara says. “You don’t need a date for their Christmas party, either.”

“Yeah, but… It’s a thing, isn’t it? You don’t turn up single when your ex is livin’ it up with his hot new wife in their great new house. _House_ , Clara. They own an actual _house_! I need to look good.”

Rose looks around the apartment she shares with Clara. Clara doesn’t make a lot teaching, and Rose makes even less with her part-time gig at the science museum, but it’s a decent flat for downtown London. And the view’s not bad either. It's not that she's jealous of Mickey and Martha. Not really. It's just that....

Well, yeah. She's a little bit jealous.

“Hot new wife?” Clara looks amused.

“Well, she is. Have you seen her? And she’s brilliant, too. And charming. I couldn’t even try to hate her.” Rose plunks her glass down on the arm of the couch a little too empathically, and eggnog sloshes over her hand. “Damn it.”

Instead of hurrying to clean it up, she just watches the liquid drip down the couch and sighs. “There’s Mickey, married to a doctor, and I can’t even have a drink without getting it all over myself.”

Clara hands her the box of tissues, and Rose wipes up the spilled drink. It hadn’t been very much—in a matter of seconds it looks like it had never been there at all—but it’s enough to dampen her already not-too-sunny mood.

“You could bring a hot new wife,” Clara suggests. She settles into the couch next to Rose and tilts her head to look over at her, eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Where am I gonna find a— _you_?”

“Well, I like a party.”

Rose tosses the tissues onto the floor and sits up excitedly, back straight and the corners of her mouth turning up into a slow grin as she speaks.

“Clara! That’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of it?! I mean, Mickey knows we’re living together. It would be easy to pretend we’re dating. So, you’re free on Saturday?”

“I’m free on Saturday,” Clara confirms.

“So that’s a date, then.”

“A real date?” Clara asks, before she can stop herself. Inwardly, she curses her mouth for saying the words.

But Rose just looks at her. “D’you want it to be a real date?”

“Yeah,” Clara admits. So Rose kisses her.

Clara decides to rethink her list of favourite flavours.


End file.
